


Milkshakes

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), M/M, Male Friendship, Milkshakes, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Why didn't they bring all the boys to the yard?Oneshot/drabble





	Milkshakes

Lance was sad about something. It was ridiculous actually. But hey, it was true too. His friends had to listen to him complain though.

“My milkshakes didn’t bring the boys to the yard,” he pouted. 

“Lance, shut up.” Was Pidge’s answer. Nice, right?

But then to everyone’s surprise, it was Keith of all people who spoke up next.

“Maybe it wasn’t your milkshake’s fault,” he said then. And he wasn’t joking either. His face was actually serious. “Maybe the boys were just lactose intolerant.” 

Well. The song didn’t mention any of that.

Maybe Keith was trying to say something else?


End file.
